Robloxian Guest Crash
On November 4, 2018, while the last Guests were being transported to the Atlantic Ocean to be drowned, the plane that was carrying them, FedEx Cargo flight 23, crashed in Robloxia. All 320 guests aboard, 1 crew member, and 5 civilians were killed in the accident, with the rest of the crew surviving. The crash was the deadliest aircraft accident to occur in Robloxia. Background On November 3, 2018, a decree was issued by the Robloxian Congress that all Guests were to be killed. Many of the airlines decided to help Robloxia get the guests out, so they could get money. Every dead guest was worth 20$, so a lot of airlines immediately started sending guests to their deaths. The FedEx CEO said: We could get 20$ for shipping, IDK, eggs, but we could get 2000$ for shipping 100 guests and killing them. I don't care how you kill them, it is the money. You can throw them out of the plane... 20 flights were booked instantly after he made this speech. FedEx Cargo flight 23 was the last flight. Flight Guest 678's riot At 4 am on November 4, 325 guests were woken up from their holding cells under Robloxia Prison. They had just been transported from their houses to the prison. One prisoner, Guest 678, along with 4 others, started a riot, yelling: We want to go home! We want to go home! That is what we want! Equal rights! All 5 were executed by gunshot on the spot. Boarding A scuffle started between Guest 48 and a ground controller at Robloxia-Truthridge International Airport. Guest 48 was then put in chains and kept in solitary confinement. All of the other guests were instructed to board the plane and sit down. It was a cargo plane. Engine failure 29 minutes after lift-off, at approximately 5:30 am, the engine failed. The captain yelled, "Left engine has failed. Crew members, get ready." One crew member, 19-year-old Roblox Air Force Flight Lieutenant Robert Basil, was assigned to go back and control the guests. Basil was mortally wounded by the guests and stumbled to the cockpit, where he later died in the crash. At 5:47 am, the rest of the engines failed. They were flying above Fieldtown, just 50 miles from the ocean. According to the captain's testimony, a couple of guests yelled, Help us! The 4 living crew members then jumped out of the plane. Guest 4's transmissions At that point, Guest 48 was freed by another prisoner and ran to the cockpit. He recorded this, found in the black box: What the heck are these buttons for? Oh geez, we goin' down! PULL UP PULL UP WERE GONNA CRASH INTO THE BUILDING!!!! OH #@$%!!!! The plane smashed into the Leonding family home. Luckily, no one was there. All 320 guests and Robert Basil were killed instantly in the crash. Another 5 civilians died in an explosion soon after the accident, with 4 others wounded. Aftermath The crash was kept secret for a couple of months until on January 4, 2019, in the wake of the 3 Days in January, the Robloxian High Command declassified documents that related to the killing of guests. A historian then found records of the disappearance of FedEx Cargo flight 23. He discovered that the last transmission was from Fieldtown, and he found the wreckage there, with the black box and decayed bodies of guests inside. An inquiry was formed, and the crew members testified that they did not deliberately crash the plane. Causes of the crash * Engine failure: It makes sense, right? The crew members all testified that the engines failed, and that's why the plane crashed, but could it be... * '''Deliberate crash: '''All the crew members were known anti-guest advocates, and they could have made up the story about engine failure and crashed it themselves. Category:50+ Fatalities Category:Accident